What Happens,Happens
by UzumakiFan
Summary: This is a one-shot of SasuNaru! Sasuke loves Naruto, but donesn't know how Naruto feels, until he sees Naruto looking at a hot girl.M for language. This is BoyXBoy don't like don't read!


**What Happens, Happens**

_Hey people! This is another story . This is a one-shot of yaoi!_

_Don't like don't read!!_

_The characters in this story don't belong to me._

_R&R!!_

_SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN_

Sasuke was briskly walking down the streets of the village when out of the blue Sakura walk in front of him. "Sasuke-kun! I was wondering if you would like to go on a picnic with me this afternoon." Sasuke looked up at the sky and squinted. "Its awfully sunny today Sakura. Maybe tomorrow." Sakura was instantly sad. She sucked it up quickly and started talking again."Okay then!" Sakura walked past Sasuke. When she was out of his sight she started to run. 'Sasuke! Why did yo do that to me AGAIN!' Inner Sakura was screaming as usual.

'When will that stupid pink-haired girl give up? She obviously know I'm gay, why does she continue hurting herself?' Sasuke shrugged off the thought. He continued walking. He passed the training fields,the ninja academy, hokage-samas office,and the chunin exam stadium. He was walking past Ichirakus when he spotted blond hair. Sasuke knew who it belonged to and started to shiver. Sasuke had a 4 year crush on Naruto ever since that first kiss. Sasuke's been thinking about the whole SasuNaru thing ever since a random girl walked up to him and yelled it. 'Naruto, you don't know anything about what I feel towards you. I wan to to yell it to the world, but I don't know how you feel.' Sasuke snapped back to reality when Naruto started to move more.

Sasuke looked at Naruto from behind the curtain. Naruto was eying some girl on the other end of the stand. Sasuke was just staring at Naruto when he noticed something wiggle in Naruto's pants. Sasuke moved more to the side to get a better view. He moved to his right and could see clearly see Naruto's member in the crotch of his pants. Sasuke was just staring when Naruto turned around. Naruto just looked at Sasuke. Naruto then grabbed his own erection and smiled. Sasuke could feel his member getting harder by the second. Naruto turned back to the girl who was now gone.(1) Naruto turned back to Sasuke.

"Hey Sasuke! Did you see that hot girl! Man what I would do to tap that!" Sasuke felt his erection go away with every word Naruto said. "What's wrong Sasuke? Your turning red." Sasuke didn't notice before and tried to hide it. "Well, Did you see Sakura? She was trying to find you." The raven didn't reply. "SASUKE!!" Naruto yelled. Sasuke snapped back. "EMC squared" Naruto laughed hysterically. "Sasuke, Have you been training too hard?" Naruto said holding back a laugh. Sasuke started to blush even harder. "Come on Sasuke lighten up! It's only a joke" Sasuke just wanted to burst into tears, but his Uchiha blood didn't allow him to."Naruto...I..I.." "Come one Sasuke blurt it out. What are you trying to tell me? Are you trying to tell me you like me or something? Come one." Sasuke did want to tell Naruto, but he was too embarrassed. Sasuke just blurted out the first thing that would save him."Naruto, I think that girl was smokin' hot!"

Naruto nodded. "Sasuke, You know what? Your really cool." Sasuke smiled. "Since your so cool. Do you mind helping me out?" Sasuke was puzzled. Naruto saw Sasuke's face and started to explain. "Umm, You know, With my problem." Naruto pointed to his now throbbing member. Sasuke felt uneasy. "Na..Naruto, Are you serious?" Sasuke was really hoping he was. Naruto gave a face that was dead serious. Sasuke paused for a minute. ' There are two possibilities. 1.) He really wants to do this or 2.) He's joking and wants to see if I'm gay." Sasuke thought really hard. "Sasuke! Are you gonna help me or not." Sasuke was one thinking. He made his final decision and started to walk towards Naruto. Naruto smiled and got up.

"Sasuke, You don't expect us to do it here do you?" Sasuke blushed. "You were thinking of doing it here!" Naruto laughed. "Well, we could go to your place,my place, or that alley. Naruto pointed to a dark alley behind Sasuke. The raven was in thought again. 'My place is really far,Naruto's place is just as far. Hmm,I guess the alley is the only choice.' Sasuke pulled Naruto's collar in the direction of the alley. Naruto smirked. The passed Ino's flower shop ans Sakura's house finally reaching th alley. They turned in the alley and Sasuke pushed Naruto up against a wall.

Sasuke started to nibble at Naruto's neck. The blond squealed. Sasuke Nipped here and there all while stripping Naruto. In a matter of minutes, Naruto and Sasuke were naked and Naruto was red everywhere, and I mean everywhere. Sasuke went in for a deep passionate kiss. Sasuke pressed his tongue against Naruto's lips asking for permission. The blond gladly gave into Sasuke. Sasuke's tongue was like velvet to Naruto. Naruto couldn't help but moan loudly. Sasuke released Naruto's mouth panting. Naruto tried to say something, but Sasuke went straight to work. He kissed Naruto's lips and went down. He trailed kiss from Naruto's neck down to his chest. He licked Naruto's right nipple which sent a shock of pleasure down Naruto's back. Sasuke went to the left nipple and sucked hard which made Naruto squirm."Sas...Sasuke..S..So Clo..Close!" Sasuke heard Naruto's cry and headed towards Naruto's hard cock. Sasuke sucked at Naruto head. Sasuke felt Naruto squirm. Sasuke stopped and looked up at Naruto.

"Scream my name Naruto." Naruto said nothing. "Scream my name or I'll stop." Naruto wanted to cum so bad. "SASUKE PLEASE CONTINUE!" Sasuke heard this and put all of Naruto's Member in his mouth making sure not to gag,he sucked hard. Naruto couldn't stand this and came in Sasuke's mouth. Sasuke felt a hot liquid running down his throat and kept sucking. Naruto felt so much pleasure it turned to pain and pulled out of Sasuke's mouth."Sasuke thank-you!" Naruto started to put all his cloth back on. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's arm and pulled him close.

"We're not done yet." Sasuke said pointing to his rather hard member. Naruto sighed and started to lean towards Sasuke's cock. Sasuke stopped Naruto. "No, turn around" Naruto complied with Sasuke's request and turned around. "This _will _hurt Naruto. I don't have any lube with me. I'll make it as painless as possible." Sasuke lubed his fingers and inserted his pointer. He didn't move it until he felt Naruto relax a little. He went in and out a few times and inserted a second finger. Naruto moaned. Sasuke took out his fingers. Naruto wanting more, pushed his ass back. 'Naruto, be patient. You'll get it soon enough" Sasuke smirked. The raven spitted into his hand and applied the imitation lube to his ht cock. Sasuke stroked a few times coating the whole thing.

Sasuke was ready and Naruto was just begging for more. The raven went back a little and came back full force into Naruto's hole. Sasuke pumped and pumped , he could feel his orgasm building up deep inside him. Sasuke sped up making sure the blond was comfortable with the speed. Sasuke pumped faster and faster until he came into Naruto. The blond felt the hot cum in his hole. It felt so warm so good. Naruto came from this immense feeling of pleasure.

Sasuke collapsed on top of Naruto,panting,sweating,& hot. Sasuke stayed in Naruto until he got soft. Sasuke pulled out and kissed Naruto softly. The blond was still in ecstasy and had a face of pleasure. Sasuke put his cloths back on and helped Naruto put on his. The raven picked up the blond and helped him walk. "Naruto, are your legs OK?" Sasuke said laughing a little. "Yes." Naruto said softly. "I love you Naruto." Sasuke said blushing. "I love you too Sasuke." The pair kissed once more and walked off into the sunset.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS**

DONE!!

Intense ne?

REVIEW PLEAS!!


End file.
